A lap joint is typically configured by joining or overlapping two sections of one or more materials to form a structure. Lap joints are often used in building construction, vehicles, equipment, and many other applications. One problem with joining or overlapping sections includes formation of rust or other corrosion on the surfaces that are joined or overlapped (e.g., at the lap seam of the lap joint). Structures are typically coated with anticorrosion material in all areas except the lap joint. This eventually leads to rust and other corrosion at the lap seam of the lap joint, because it is too difficult or impossible to put the anticorrosion material into the lap seam.
It is desirable to form a lap joint that allows plating material to reach the lap seam, which extends the life of the product. Forming a lap joint that allows anticorrosion material (e.g., plating) to reach the lap seam substantially prevents rust or other corrosion at the lap seam. Preventing rust or other corrosion at the lap seam or lap joint adds longevity or extends the life of the product, structure, or building in which the improved lap joint is used.